Sold
by livingdead2010
Summary: How Char's parents met, but what if they didn't see each other for many years then one is sold as a slave to the other? Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

Sold

Disclaimer: I'm not knowledgeable enough to even be able to think up a brilliant story such as Ella Enchanted. AngleKiss7 is though she didn't.

Chapter 1 The Meeting

Prince Jerrold of Kyrria was walking around the palace gardens on his 8th birthday after his small party with his parents. Jerrold didn't have many friends because he was a prince. He was thinking about tonight which was his 8 year old birthday ball or as he called it 8 year birthday ball of horror. It wasn't that he didn't like to dance, dancing was ok, but more that his parents and other people basically threw young girls at him. Some weren't even his age for crying at loud! He never got a chose to even go to them either.

While he was walking around a small lake which is in the gardens he bumped into something or one. A small girl about his age replied, "I'm sorry sir I did not see you. I was lost in my thoughts," she smiled sheepishly. "As usual."

"Same here. How old are you?" Jerrold asked the small girl who was blushing from running into someone.

"I'm eight. How old are you?"

"Same here. What's your name?" Jerrold was very interested in this girl. She was nice and she didn't know who he was. This was a great friend opportunity.

"Daria. What's your name?"

"Uh...Uh... Fred," he lied badly.

"Well Fred it was nice to meet you. Are you going to Prince Jerrold's Birthday party ball thingy?"

He hesitated a moment then answered, "I...yes."

"Cool then I'll have SOMEONE to talk to. Every year and ball I'm forced to be bored at!" she replied overly dramatically. She grinned widely to show that she was just joking at least a bit.

"I agree. Look I guess I should tell you something," he started nervously, "I...I got to go. I'll see you tonight I guess."

She looked confused for a minute but said, "Ok I'll see you later."

Jerrold started to run towards the castle. 'I wonder if he lives there,' she wondered to herself as she walked home. 'I've go a feeling he's not who he said he was.'

When she got home her mother immediately grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her bed room to begin getting ready for the ball which was still 3 hours away. Her mother wanted her to look absolutely gorgeous while she just wanted "Fred" to recognize her.

"Mother, a little less makeup please!" she begged as her mother applied even more makeup. For goodness sake she was only 8! Her dress was a pale emerald which made her emerald eyes shine. It was beautiful. It wasn't low cut (A.N. She's only 8 I won't get to weird with this story). It's skirt had emeralds sown into it and puffed out in a cute way so that it swayed with you.

"Dear, you are a noble you can't go to a ball in no makeup," (A.N. her mother isn't anti pheasant or anything like that she just knows that it is unacceptable to wear no makeup to a royal ball.)

"But mother I won't him to recognize me at the ball!" she protested. "How will he recognize me looking like this?" she asked angrily pointing at her face.

"Oh, who's that?" her mother asked suddenly interested.

"My friend, Fred, or at least that's what he said his name is."

"I don't know any Fred's. When did you meet him?"

"This morning by the Palace I ran into him. Literally," she added silently giggling.

"Daria," her mother said exasperatedly, "you must watch where you are going."

"He was doing the same thing!" Daria pouted.

"Oh stop it you know that that always works on me," her mother fake pouted at her daughter who began to giggle.

(A.N. They were still doing makeup, but her mother was distracting her by talking to her so that she wouldn't fuss.)

"There your makeup is done." Her mother had applied light pink blush to her cheeks to make her look cute, yet sophisticated which was true for her. She could be smart, cute, just about anything except she tried not to be mean. Usually she succeeded, but if some little immature boy pushed her over the edge, watch out! Extremely light green eye shadow that could hardly be detected. To top it all off her mother had put a light layer of powder that made her look a bit darker.

That wouldn't be any makeup if she were about 15, but she was only 8. her mother tended to go overboard with makeup.

"Finally!" Daria jumped up and started to run out of the room until her mother caught her arm.

"Daria, we still have to do your hair."

She just stared at her mother, she had spent 2 hours doing her makeup (A.N. Really overboard with the makeup.) already!

"How do you want your hair dear?" she asked kindly. Daria just shrugged. "How about in a bun with some cascading down your back? With your beautiful brown hair it will look beautiful!" her mother exclaimed. Her mother tended to also go overboard with hair too.

After another half hour of pain from her mother pulling on her hair.

Meanwhile back at the palace... (A.N. starts right after he runs away.)

Jerrold continued his walk around the palace gardens for about another hour before heading inside.

"Jerrold where have you been!" his mother asked exasperatedly as her son came running in from outside.

He was used to running, so he didn't have to catch his breath, replied shrugging, "Out."

"Well you need to get ready for the ball tonight. Now go get ready!" his mother shooed him out to get dressed.

Five minutes later he came down in a black and white tuxedo (A.N. Real original I know). "Ok Jerrold I'll have Rebecca (A.N. I looked up servant on for servant so she should serve. LOL!!!) do your hair."

Jerrold sighed, Rebecca was his crazy old serving nurse that loved to "do" his hair. If you mean by do play with it for an hour then decide to do what she was supposed to do in the beginning. "Ok Mother."

An hour later Jerrold's hair was FINALLY finished. It actually only took about 10 minutes, but she liked messing with it. "Oh good, Jerrold, you're finished!" his mother examined him at an arm's length. "Yes very good. Now Guests are starting to arrive so go wait in the ball room for them." (A.N. I know it's about 45 minutes early, but it's the royals ball a prince is going to be there, people are bound to get there early.)

"Already! It's not supposed to start for another 45 minutes!" exclaimed Jerrold.

"Well they have, so shoo!" shooed the Queen (A.N. he he).

Jerrold walked grudgingly to the ball room expecting it to be a very long night.

xxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you like it!!! Please review!!!


	2. Chapter 2 Is That You?

Sold

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

Chapter 2 Is That You?

Daria wasn't ecstatic about the ball, but she figured at least this time she'd have someone she half way knew to talk to.

"Daria, we're leaving now," her mother said waking her from her thoughts.

"Yes, mother."

"Now Daria, I want you to be a good girl at this ball, no... no doing anything that isn't acceptable. Ok dear?"

"Yes, mother."

"Good now get in the carriage."

"Yes, mother."

"Daria is there something wrong?"

"No, mother."

"Ok, dear."

They sat in silence the rest of the way. Daria's father never interfered with her mother's small, short lectures had been sitting in silence and continued to.

After about a half hour Sir Galahad (Daria's father) announced they had arrived.

When she got out she made sure she was standing up strait other ways her mother would make her.

She made her way into the entrance hall hoping that Fred would even recognize her. When she got in there she walked over to where the Royal family was standing and curtsied her best (which was barely tripping, but not enough to fall, just stumble.)

The queen smiled at her warmly and the king's eyes lit up with a smile from their usual boredom of the party. Next was a boy about her age, the Prince. She curtsied again, but this time she tripped and the boy helped her up.

He looked familiar. "Fred?" she asked with a wide grin on her face.

He shuffled uncomfortably, "I didn't want to tell you because I thought it would change our friendship."

She laughed, "Why would it? I guess your name isn't Fred, Prince Jerrold." She emphasized the Prince. He flinched which caused her to laugh harder.

"Please no Prince," he begged her.

She pretended to be thinking it over and finally said, "What if I don't?" She grinned a huge grin.

He put on a puppy-dog begging face which caused her to laugh loudly enough to attract the king and queen's attention.

Jerrold turned to her mother and said, "Mother would you excuse me? I would like to show my guest around the place."

With a knowing smile, she replied, "Ok dear, be back in time for dinner." (It was dinner and a ball sorry I forgot to mention that.)

"Yes mother," turning to Daria he said, "Want to go see the gardens?"

"Sure. One second though ok?"

"Ok."

Daria ran over to her mother and said in a very hurried voice, "My friend, Fred, is actually Prince Jerrold. We're going to go play in the gardens. Bye be back in time for dinner."

With that she hurried over to where Jerrold was standing with a humorous expression that clearly read that was fast and that he had heard every word of her extremely rushed "conversation" with her mother.

"Let's go!" she said cheerfully when she got back to where he was standing.

"Um... ok."

The rest of the night was tons of fun. They mainly spent the night avoiding parents who were trying to force them to dance with their children. At the end before Daria had to leave she told Jerrold that she would come around to the palace whenever she didn't have to be at home to play.

When Daria got home she was happy which was extremely different after a ball, but her parents weren't happy for that reason, but for a different one. It was every parents dream that their child would be good friends with a royal and it was no exception with them, although they weren't the type to take advantage of it.

Over the next few days Jerrold was all that Daria talked about. They played every day for hours.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks to my reviewers!!! I love you guys!!! Please review. I'm not going to look into their childhood that much in not the next chapter, but the one after that they're going to be 18. One of the wonderful reviewers suggested that, so I will!!! I have a plan, so I wasn't planning on dwelling on their childhoods very long.


	3. Chapter 3 Worst Days of Their Lives

Sold

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Chapter 3 Worst Days of Their Lives

Jerrold and Daria were considered irreparable and best friends, until one day.

It was 3 years after Daria and Jerrold first met and it was spring and Daria's father wanted to move to Ayortha. That would mean bringing Daria along. Daria promised to write Jerrold and visa-versa. It felt like their hearts were being ripped out and used for soccer balls. (I know soccer balls didn't exist then, but it's an analogy for today's time period.)

The wrote each other telling each other _everything_ for about one year, until Jerrold had to go to the Ayortha royal court. They sent less letters, but still about one every 3 months. And when they did write it was mainly just polite, impersonal letters. Finally they lost complete contact when Daria moved to a tiny little village in Ayortha.

_Seven Years After Daria leaving Kyrria_

"Wake up you idiotic girl! You're being sold today!" Daria heard her father screech and cackle evilly.

Ever since her mother had died last year her life had been hell. First he thinks she reminds him too much of her mother. Then her father treats her like a servant. And lastly he decided that she wasn't worth anything to him, so it would be more valuable to sell her as a slave.

_At the slave market_

Daria looked around, they're were few other people there. Slave selling had just been make legal and although it was popular slaves weren't in very great supplies. There was an old man who looked to skinny and fragile for work, a woman about her age who looked scared, but still very pretty, and a small boy, most likely an orphan, who looked absolutely terrified and he was crying.

Daria walked over to the small boy and pulled him into a hug, "What's wrong?"

"They're gone, they both died," he sobbed into her shoulder (she was knelt in front of him.

"Shh. It's ok. Everything will be alright," Daria said in a comforting voice. Everyone, except Daria, was in ragged clothes. "What's your name?"

"Daniel."

"Well Daniel, I haven't a clue what will happen, but I'll try to help you."

"Thank you miss. What is your name?"

"Daria."

"Thank you miss Daria."

"Your welcome, Daniel."

"Why are you here? Your clothes are nice."

"Thank you. My mother died and my father doesn't want me, so here I am."

"So your family's dead too."

"I guess that's one way of putting it."

Then the slave auction began. It started with the woman that looked to be about Daria's age. She sold to a man who was wearing a grin that looked like he didn't need a slave for work, but rather to be used.

Next was the old man who was sold to a baker who looked kind.

Next it was Daria's turn, and that's when the Prince Jerrold arrived. He looked much more stern and heartless. Daria just stared at him. He took his turn to look at her. He first moved her head from side to side as the first man had done to the girl. "Do you recognize me, Jerrold?" she asked.

"No Slave." Those words stung more than death itself, expect that she wasn't sure how bad death would sting as she was still here.

"That's sad."

"I'll take this one. How much?" he asked the man in charge of the auction.

The man told him the price and Jerrold paid him. Then turning back to Daria, "Come Slave."

"Whatever changed you this much must have been bad," Daria asked in a fake cheery voice.

"What is up with you and being so personal?" Jerrold asked annoyed and his voice rose slightly, but you could still tell. "Did I dance with you once and you thought you actually had a chance or something?"

"No actually we danced about 50 times without instructions to dance together to dodge suitors."

"That's nice," Jerrold said coldly leading her towards a royal carriage.

"So what brings you to Ayortha anyways. You live in Kyrria."

"I'm here at the Ayorthian court," Jerrold said through gritted teeth, "but we're going back to Kyrria today."

"Oh good! I'll get to see Bibiana again!" Daria exclaimed in a real cheery voice.

"I haven't I clue how you know my cook, but yeah you'll get to see her."

"I guess eventually you'll realize who I am and probably kill yourself." After saying that Jerrold slapped her hard across the cheek.

"I'll never regret what I've done to any of my slaves," Jerrold hissed at her.

"Oh, you will. You just wait and see, for you have bought someone you haven't heard from in six years."

"What's your name, Slave?"

"Why should I tell you?" she asked sweetly, but coldly at the same time.

"I'm your Master and you are to obey me!" Jerrold nearly yelled at her, fortunately the curtains were drawn over the windows.

Daria just laughed. "You will be sorry," she mused. He slapped her again.

"You're really starting to get on my nerves girl."

"Really I had no idea," Daria replied rolling her eyes. He was about to slap her again, but her words stopped him, "By the way I've been beaten at home, so slapping me isn't going to do much because I've had much worse."

"Just shut up."

"Why should I?"

"Because I told you to."

The entire ride back to the Kyrrian Palace was like that so it was a very long ride. Even longer than a normal five hour ride.

When they finally got there Jerrold said, "Do you know you way to the kitchens?"

"Yeah we used to run around everywhere."

"Then just go there and tell them you're new and ask them what they want you to do."

"Bye." With that she walked off towards the kitchen. When she reached it she pushed open the door and saw a very familiar sight she hadn't seen in a long time. "Bibiana?" she called to the old head cook.

"Yes?" called a voice from around the corner to the other part of the kitchen. When she rounded the corned she stopped in her tracks then ran to Daria and hugged her. "Daria?"

"Yes I'm home. It's so nice to be back again."

"What are you doing in here? You should be running around with Jerrold!" Bibiana exclaimed through happy tears.

"Jerrold bought me at a slave market and doesn't recognize me, so I'm not telling him. In time he'll figure it out if not I'll tell him," Daria explained simply.

"So how's life?" Bibiana asked her leading her over to the table to sit down.

"Well my mother died last year. My father treated me as a slave, then sold me as one. Jerrold doesn't recognize me and has already slapped me twice, but I'm back home where I belong. Life's good."

"You mean terrible."

"It could be worse."

"I guess."

"How is Jerrold? I haven't seen him for seven years and he certainly changed a lot."

"He's changed because you left. He never had any friends except you. It's changed him more cold and hard-hearted. He must not recognize you. He even tried to forget you."

"How are the King and Queen?"

"Um... well you see... they passed away in an ogres attack."

"Oh," Daria said in a very sad voice.

"That's also what added to his attitude change."

"Yeah. I would say so. What do you want me to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I work here now, what do you want me to do?"

"Go tell Jerrold who you are," Bibiana said jokingly, but still hopeful.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope that you liked it!!! Please review!!! It makes my day and stops me for a few minutes from trying to pop my recently developed Gangling Sist. It's starting to hurt. Unfortunatly hitting it on the wall isn't working, and my friends aren't hitting it hard enough with the Geography book. And now I have to wear my brace whenever I type. Shh. I'm not right now. Please review!!!


	4. Chapter 4 A Bit of Trouble

Sold

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Recap:

"Go tell Jerrold who you are," Bibiana said jokingly, but still hopeful.

Chapter 4 A Bit of Trouble

"I'm going to give him a bit of trouble first," Daria said.

"I'm not sure that that's a good idea," Bibiana asked wearily.

"I'm sure he'll live."

"He will you might not."

"I know how to endure pain. I'm used to being beat."

"I know I just worry."

"Don't I can take care of myself."

"I know, I know."

"So while you're a slave here, which should only be until you tell him who you are, what would you like your job to be?"

"I don't care."

"We need someone to serve the meals. Would you like that?"

"Sure."

"Ok. Dinner is at 5. Breakfast at 8, or if they request it in bed, then whatever time his majesty wish. Lunch is at noon."

"I know, I know. Just because I haven't been here for 7 years doesn't mean I have forgotten everything," Daria joked.

"It's so good to see you again. I've missed you, I've missed Jerrold. I never see him, and when I do he isn't the same person as he used to be."

"I know what you mean. It's kind of weird going from Daria to slave. I thought that we would always be best friends. I thought that if we ever met again we'd recognize each other. It's kind of weird. We used to be nearly related, now I'm his slave."

"Well dinner's in an hour, I need to start cooking it."

"May I help?"

"Sure."

"What should I do?"

An hour later Daria was ready to serve the Prince, her old brother, best friend.

"Good Evening, Jerrold," she greeted cheerfully.

"What's up with you, slave?" he asked disgustedly.

"I'm just so happy to be home again."

"This has never been your home before," his voice was shaking with rage.

"How would you know? You don't even know my name. I guess this wasn't exactly my home, I was just here every waking hour of my life from when I was eight until eleven. Now, does that ring a bell?"

_Yes it does, I just can't remember who,_ Jerrold's mind said to him. _No it doesn't!_ Jerrold's "new" mind yelled back. He didn't want to be hurt, so he had become heartless.

After dinner Jerrold went to bed and Daria talked to Bibiana late into the night. Finally Bibiana convinced Daria to tell Jerrold the next day.

"What if he doesn't remember me?" Daria asked.

"If he doesn't then show him everything you two used to do, in time I promise you he'll remember and hate himself for the way he's been acting.

xxxxxxxxxx

I know it's a bit short, but I really love one of my other stories and I can't get into any of my others, but it's unfair to just leave them, so I'll finish them. Please review!!!


End file.
